: NESAC/BIO provides the biomedical research community with state-of-the-art surface analysis expertise, instrumentation, experimental protocols, and data analysis methods to address biological and medical problems involving the surface and interfacial regions. Since the nature of the surface strongly influences the composition and recognizability of the biomolecules and cells that interact with materials, understanding the structure of surfaces and the nature of adsorbed biomolecules are key links in understanding interfacial biology for both in vivo (e.g., implanted biomedical devices) and in vitro (e.g., DNA microarrays) applications. ESCA, static SIMS, NEXAFS, SFG and SPM, provide a powerful set of complementary techniques for addressing the challenges and complexity of the new generation of biomaterials and devices being developed with molecular recognition principles. The specific aims of the Technology Research and Development projects are: (1) Surface Analysis Model Systems and Standards, (2) Chemical State Imaging, and (3) Instrument and Technique Development. In the next five years there will be an increased effort at NESAC/BIO on developing instrumentation and techniques for the surface characterization of biosensors (DNA microarrays, protein chips, etc.). Multivariate analysis methods will play an important role in both spectroscopic and image analysis. Standards used in the development of these techniques will include self-assembled monolayers, peptides, and oligonucleotides. The specific aim of the Collaborative Research projects is to use the surface analysis techniques and methods developed in the TRD projects to address important biomedical research problems. The areas of investigation include biosensors, nanobiology, tissue engineering, self-assembled films, cell growth surfaces with peptides, lipid surfaces, DNA arrays, and biomaterials with specific recognition sites. NESAC/BIO service activities will focus on the development and optimization of biomedical devices. Dissemination and Training projects will also be an important part of the NESAC/BIO program.